


After the day is done

by wolfflock (Hun__Sher)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Is A Good Son, Stilinski Family Feels, retirement party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hun__Sher/pseuds/wolfflock
Summary: Stiles throws a retirement party for the Sheriff. Stilinski Family Feels.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	After the day is done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luulapants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/gifts).



> My third, and final, prompt fill for the Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange. One again for Joohlia, who asked for Stiles and Scott cleaning up after a party. Well, there was less cleaning and more about the planning, but... Stiles is picking up some trash and Scott is folding, so that counts, I guess...? :D Hope you like it!

As parties go, Stiles thinks, picking up several discarded red solo cups, this was a good one. Granted, he’s used to very different kinds of parties, the likes where it’s all about the thrumming of the bass, sweaty bodies grinding against one another, the smell of sex in the air… But this, in its own way, was a good party, too.

Looking over at his dad’s tired smile as he’s walking the McPhersons to the front door, he seems content. And really, that’s all Stiles wanted when he called Scott, Malia, Lydia and Jordan for help. After 40 years on the force, Stiles wanted his dad to have a farewell that reflected how much he did for this community and how much people appreciated him. So he called everyone he knew himself, and brought out the big guns in the shape of Melissa McCall. She could gently pry all the information they needed about his dad’s former classmates, people from the Academy, former bosses and colleagues. Melissa didn’t tell him how she got all these names and details, but Stiles had his suspicions that it had to do with all the “cocktail nights” the Sheriff seemed to be having with Melissa lately.

After months of planning — Melissa and Stiles sending out invitations to school friends, Jordan contacting other policemen and -women, Lydia and her mom being responsible for decorations, Chris and Scott doing shopping and cooking — they managed to keep it a secret from the Sheriff, even though he seemed to be suspicious, if the stories Jordan and Melissa related to Stiles were anything to go by. Stiles flew in the day before and stayed over at Scott’s so he could surprise his dad. On the day of the party the guests arrived on time, waiting in the backyard for the Sheriff to park his cruiser and walk through the front door where Stiles and Scott were acting like everything was super casual, just a surprise visit by Stiles. They hugged, his dad got handed a bottle of beer and they were walking out to the yard when everyone erupted: cheers, whistling and loud clapping welcomed the Sheriff who seemed shocked, to say the least, but at the same time he seemed moved. If he clung to some old friends a bit harder than he normally would, it was perfectly understandable, he hadn’t seen some of them in a decade.

Overall, the Sheriff had fun, it seemed, he was walking around, chatting with everyone, laughing, enjoying the great food Chris and Scott made. Stiles didn’t even bother him about watching what he ate; he deserved to celebrate.

When the Sheriff walks out on the back porch, he looks at Stiles with a proud, fond smile on his face and nods at him. He’s saying something Stiles can’t hear, but Scott, right next to him, folding table cloths, is there to relay the message.

“He said you’re a great son,” Scott smiles at him, and they bump shoulders.


End file.
